One without love
by Emberfangh
Summary: One without love: Alfred has never been in love, nor will he... or So he thinks   I don't want to give much away  .  you'll just have to read it  Human names used
1. Prologue :D

One without love, Sound a little mean when you put it like that…  
>One who is destined to have no one by there side…<br>One who has no one to think about, No one to care for them…  
>and when things get tough, there is no one to stand by their side, saying that everything would be ok…<br>And it didn't really matter whether it was true or not, they would both believe that lie.

…Only because, if everything fails, they knew that they had someone to fall back on, to comfort them in their time of need….

Knowing his perspective of love, Obviously Alfred knew that he would miss out on all that… It pained him a little. All He did was suppress the idea with food. Until it was buried inside him, waiting to come out when the American was thinking…  
>People thought of Alfred as an idiot and the one to made stupid idea's and mistakes, But it was only because he <em>refused<em> to think, knowing very well that the thoughts he suppressed would come back out again…  
>He sighed at the thought…<p> 


	2. Please say that again

"Oi! Alfred" That familiar English accent snapped the American out of his thoughts.  
>"Huh?" Alfred looked around, trying to find where the voice came from, "O-Oh… Hey there, I was just…"<br>"Staring at me?"  
>Alfred looked at him, wide eyed. Straightening up his jacket he just laughed it off, "I was just thinking"<br>"More like in fairy land"  
>The American chuckled again "yup, to bad I didn't see you when I was there"<br>Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Yes, very funny"  
>"Actually it is"<br>Without a witty remark to come back to, Arthur just sat down next to the American in defeat. Alfred stopped slouching when Arthur sat down next to him. 

Boredom crept up on Alfred as Arthur did nothing but look into space  
>"Uhh… Iggy, I'd be careful, those pixies could get vicious" The American joked, Making the English man slap him in the stomach, "I'd be careful too, your stomach does nothing but absorb my punches"<br>"At least I don't live in fairy land, 'Oh Alfred! Come ride my unicorn! We shall fly across the rainbows together~!'" The American retorted  
>that earned the American a death glare from Arthur,<p>

"You know very well that I was drunk" He tried to defend himself "And I told you never to bring that up again"  
>"You still said it" Alfred chuckled…<p>

"and what else have I said?"  
>The American was silent, which was unusual for him. Arthur knew he won, and gave a smug smile. As he stood up to make himself a cup of tea, the American spoke <p>

"You said you loved me, you said you'd always look out for me and that you didn't want me with anyone else, because they weren't good enough for me" Alfred said, making the English man stop in his tracks, He tensed up.  
>"I was d-drunk" He stuttered, looking for a good excuse<br>"Surprisingly no, you were quite sober" the American chuckled "You said it when I went to sleep early, After watching that horror movie, Remember?"  
>"Bu- Bu…. You were A-Asleep! I-It was 3am!"<br>Alfred shrugged "I had a Nightmare"

Wide eyed, the Brit walked away, into the kitchen. When he came back, The American snuck up behind him  
>"Did you mean it?" He asked, making Arthur jump<br>"What..?"  
>"D-Did you mean it? What you said that night"<br>Arthur Chuckled nervously… "Hehe… yeah… umm…" He looked down at the floor  
>"Yes~?" The American pressed<br>"Uhh,,,, Kinda…" The Brit bit his lip  
>"Kinda?"<br>Arthur nodded, and walked off – more like Ran off. 

"Crap Crap Crap!" As soon as Arthur was out of ear shot from that sneaky American "Arthur you bloody git! You knew you shouldn't have done that!"  
>"Kihihihi, you know you wanted too~la~!"<br>Arthur looked around to see a little girl, sitting on the bed, her legs crossed and her arms propping herself up,  
>"I know, but I knew this would happen"<br>"Nee~ but maybe this was for the best?"  
>Arthur rolled his eyes "I highly doubt it, He is probably freaked out now, I <em>do<em> have figures of my imagination anyways… He probably thinks I'm crazy!"  
>"Uyaa~! I told you I'm a witch! No figment of your Imagination"<br>"Lambdadelta, I'm sure you're just in doubt, why is it that Alfred can't see you?"  
>"Because!" She whined "I refuse to show myself for those who don't believe in me!"<br>Arthur rolled his eyes as the little pink witch rambled on about how she was the Witch of Certainty and how she was one of the most powerful witches in the known universe.  
>"And I'm certain that Alfred. F. Jones shall fall for you, Arthur Kirkland, at his own accord"<br>That was the mystery of Lambdadelta, She could say she is certain of something, and it would come true, her power was great, Arthur felt so much more confident now that she had proclaimed that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"H-Hey Iggy" The American said, hoping the Englishman wasn't asleep yet.  
>"Hmm..?" He replied<br>"Uhh…." The American stuttered in Arthur's bedroom doorway "C-Can I sleep with you tonight? After that movie, I'm scared to– " He stopped himself, He didn't really want to admit that the movie they had watched had freaked him out. Everything looked as if it was out to get him, every. Single. Shadow….  
>Arthur smirked… "I don't know… I don't want the fairies to hurt you too!"<br>"Awwww C'mon man! Please? Its really starting to freak me out!" The American pleaded  
>"I'm not sure…"<br>"Oh Arthur…!" He said, trying to sound kinky "I know how much you want me in that bed of yours"  
>"Alright! Alright!" He said, trying to stop the American… Truthfully, he didn't want the American to stop, but that was just the dirty part of his mind…<br>"yay!" Alfred practically leaped on to the Bed and dove under the covers, curling up to Arthur, "Thank you iggy~!"  
>Arthur rolled his eyes "its Arthur"<br>"I like iggy better~!" he grinned

Morning came around, Arthur fell asleep around 12am, and Since Alfred thought he'd strike up a conversation the Brit. 

"_So… love huh?" the American asked  
>"Shut up"<br>"I'm serious!" Alfred chuckled, which only made the Brit roll his eyes  
>"I'm in no mood for your joking, It was a serious matter"<br>"And I want a serious answer"  
>Arthur sighed in defeat "Yes Alfred, love"<br>"why?" He sounded curious, mainly because he thought no one would ever love __**HIM**__  
>"When a mother and a Father love each other very much…honestly Alfred you should know <em>_**that**__ by now"  
>"no seriously!" the American shook Arthur's arm<br>"Well… Over the years I've grown quite fond of you"  
>"Oh… You've grown fond of me?" He said, using a bad impersonation of Arthur<em>

"_That's not funny"  
>"Oh well I find it quite amusing!" he said, still in a British accent<br>"Oh! Well isn't that awesome dude! " Arthur thought he would return the favor and talk like Alfred  
>"I so don't talk like that!" He whined "besides! We've gone off topic"<em>

"_Yeah… but now I'm tired"  
>"Awwww! I wants to hear it~!" The American Chirped<br>"Hear what..?"  
>"those 3 little deadly words"<br>"I like tea?" The Brit said… Making the American annoyed  
>"Noo… What we were talking about before~!"<br>"I-I Can't…"  
>"Hmph… No fun for Iggy then~!" He turned around, facing his back to the Englishman<br>"I-I L-Love y-ou" he stuttered, British people weren't ones to express their feelings so openly…This made the American smile  
>"Well… I'd best be getting changed, Bombers jacket is surprisingly not very comfortable to sleep in…"<em>

First Chapter went pretty well… Ne?  
>Anyways, its just my fangirlness typing…. :D I can relate to America (Aka… HE'S STEALING MY PERSONALITY! DDDDx) And I'll use my own backstory for his.<br>Lambdadelta (Iggy's figment of his imagination) is From Umineko No Naku Koro Ni, I don't own it either, (I wish! Bernkastel! You shall be mine!)  
>Annnnyyywwwaaaayyysss I shall be Updating soon! I hope you like it so far~!<br>Peace out~! Emberfangh~la~!


End file.
